Chain of Fate
by LyCanThRoPy
Summary: Ganondorf's wife has left him; who wouldn't from a power crazed maniac? Unfortunately, Ganondorf realises that his wife is plotting agaisnt him, and his son, Sho, is caught up in his parents' rivalry.
1. Default Chapter

Chain of Fate  
  
   
  
Prologue  
  
So this is how I have ended up in life. Marriage is like commitment, right? Then it's clear to me that I am not wedded properly.  
  
Can you imagine yourself forcefully married to an insane power crazed man, who is king of the Gerudos? That's right. Ganondorf.  
  
Most women complain that their men drown their sorrows and miseries of their shallow lives with alcohol, but his is based purely on power, and he channels it through fear.  
  
This is why I lie here now, bruised and beaten for simply voicing my own opinion. A thing of pleasure, which the novelty has increasingly worn off.  
  
Does he not realise that his son stays here with me, confused and knows little of his father. I understand that a king has to be busy, so why did he do all this?  
  
Does he not realise that everyone treats me so badly? Some hide, some spit at me for Ganondorf's treachery. As if the trouble must be heaped onto my shoulders.  
  
I hear the Hero of Time will sometime arrive. I am sorry to say this, Ganondorf, my dear, that he will settle your hash.  
  
And you can't even hear what I say, because you never cared for me, and didn't bother to listen to me. That's right. I can help this boy, I can get him access to this castle, but you wont know. Because you don't care.  
  
   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The door opened wide as Ganondorf entered the chamber, his eyes flaming as they usually did, cape bellowing back, a sign of imprisonment for the just.  
  
"Where is he then? Where is Sho?" he bellowed.  
  
"He's just playing outside, but he wanted to see you. He wants to talk to you.." she lied, knowing that Sho was still a little wary of his father. She had planned well.  
  
"Well, now's his lucky day" Ganondorf smiled, but not a friendly one, "I want to tell him what he'll be if his father's plan is successful. Not that it'll fail, of course..."  
  
He pushed past her and into the gardens. She smiled.  
  
"Not if I have something to do about it..." she added, as she draped her cloak over her shoulders, and made her way towards the entrance.  
  
A Gerudo guard came up cautiously, trembling a little.  
  
"Should I tell...Ganondorf where you're going?" she asked quietly, sensing that she was in one of her bad moods.  
  
"Well, it doesn't take a queen to tell a lower order like you when to mind her own business! Now, out of my way!" She shouted. Sometimes there wasn't much difference between her and her husband.  
  
She made her way to the stables, and as she reached her horses' paddock, she smiled slowly.  
  
"Nah, he needs a rest. What I need is a decent one…"  
  
Ganondorf always had to have the best, and his horses were of course no exception.  A coal black steed, with eyes so dark it camouflaged with the colour of its hide, reflecting Ganondorf's anger and evil tendencies, was her optimum choice, as she made her way to the forest, unaware that Link had left ages ago.  
  
***  
  
"So, my boy, want to know what your father is up to, huh?" Ganondorf called from inside. Sho ran up, breathless, knowing his father's short temper.  
  
"Well, as you know, the hero of time is predicted to arrive, and this guy has everything arranged. By the time he has enough of those medallions, I will already have the palace under my power. This is the moment that I've been anticipating, boy. A chance for all of us. Power is needed for everything in life. If you lack it from birth, then simply build it, or you will be nothing." He spread his arms wide.  
  
"This fortress, my boy, my minions, that is the product. But far more is needed to get it all. Soon we shall take over, while the young fool will be drowned in my presence. He may have courage, my boy, but he has no power to back it. That's why fairy tales aren't true. Simple tales to fool the weak."  
  
He turned and strode into his fortress, unaware of his wife's plans. Sho, however, was engulfed in a new feeling of pride for his father's actions, and wondered whether his mother would feel the same way as he did. 


	2. Sho's thoughts

Chapter 2  
  
Sho had little to do with his parent's affairs, having spent most, and practically all his life by his mother's side, living in his mysterious father's shadow.  
  
The only thing he knew about the great Ganondorf was that he had power, and could do more than any man.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
However, the "Hero of Time" meant little to him, as would happen to anyone whose father was none other but his greatest rival.  
  
His father would often tell how foolish or how weak Link was (no offence ALG, or LOTV, but this is Ganondorf ), but Sho always strived to see through these heavily biased tales.  
  
He wanted to have his own opinion for a change, as he stood, motionless, dwarfed in his parents' shadows.  
  
But, he wouldn't know how long his dream would be to take form...  
  
***  
  
Mia(that's her name) on the other hand, was enjoying herself greatly. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she sped through to the forest.  
  
But was even greater was the fact that the horse was Ganondorf's pride and joy.  
  
She laughed agaisnt the calm wind. This was the life, to be a carefree Gerudo girl, with no commitment ties or rules binding her to her husbands will.  
  
***  
  
"Well, what do you mean that the horse is gone? Shouldn't you be guarding the place??" Ganondorf bellowed at a pale stable owner, quivering quite visibily as she blanched in fear.  
  
"But, Mia, I mean...she told me not to follow her… she must have taken it for a ride, or sumthin..' her voice trailed nervously off.  
  
Ganondorf remained silent. Something was afoot with Mia, but he had no time to sort that out. He had a kingdom to maintain, places to conquer, and fear to install.  
  
But something told him to worry. She wasn't the same; she appeared smug, and audacious beyond belief. He sighed; he had no idea what to do.  
  
What was more important: power, or love?  
  
He strode back to his chamber, torn and frustrated, the stable maid staring on in puzzlement. Sho however, went to his own room. Two minds dissolved in silent contemplation. 


	3. Ganondorf starts to worry, building conf...

Chapter 3  
  
Ganondorf had developed a bout of nervousness the next morning. The day started bright and cheerful; if mocking his character.  
  
What had happened to Mia?  
  
It was the first time that he had properly thought about her, but it was at the worst time. He didn't know how many of the medallions Link had gotten, or how far he had progressed, and Mia was acting weird.  
  
She couldn't be helping him in anyway, could she? Of course not, she didn't know any more than he did. But she knew how to get access to the castle, even when he had put the barriers to the highest security.  
  
He was in trouble. He decided to ask the person who had stayed longest with her that day.  
  
Sho. Someone else he had spent little time with. Why must people be so dependent on each other, he thought. Just give someone a little bit of neglect and they're plotting against you.  
  
He swept up to his room, and knocked harshly upon it. How could a kid plot against him, anyway(dramatic irony there, it's delicious )?  
  
Sho looked nervous himself, as he had noticed Mia's disappearance. Ganondorf gave him a stare so penentrating, as if to read his mind.  
  
"Did Mia, your mother, tell you anything about where she was about to go? You have to tell me Sho, this is important." Ganondorf's voice was quiet but indeed firm.  
  
Sho shook his head quickly, the look his father gave him had made him speechless.  
  
Ganondorf's hands descended on Sho's shoulders, and tightened the grip like a pair of tongs, the fire clearly evident in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Sho, or it could ruin both of our lives. That, scoundrel of a Hero, he could bring this castle down on our heads. He relies on handouts, my son, and Mia could provide the last piece to the puzzle. Do you want us all to die?"  
  
"I'm...telling you, I don't know.." Sho stuttered, stung by what his father had said. Why did he have to be pushed into his affair? He had done nothing wrong.  
  
All this talk of death, and evil. Which side was he on? He never knew, and, from what his father had said, would probably not live that long to find out.  
  
Why was life so hard, especially for the innocent? 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
"How could this forest be so big?" Mia cursed, as she tried to find the village. It was turning dark, all of a sudden, as if someone had taken command of the sun. How the heck could that be?  
  
It reminded her of the castle, with its dark aura. All of this was Ganondorf's work. She could never ignore it. The whole of Hyrule had suffered, after effects lingering everywhere.  
  
"Everything I've done is wrong. Look at how the people nowadays treat me. And my husband treats me like dirt. No one gives me the respect I deserve."  
  
She hit the horse in desperation, as its sped through the unseen labyrinth of the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
  
A storm brewed, reflecting her annoyance and rage of life. The ebony steed skidded like mad across the saturated forest floor, nerves tense.  
  
Lightning crackled down, striking a tree in its path. This was too much for the horse. It reared dangerously, throwing Mia onto the ground. Mia was one of the best Gerudo riders, but Ganondorf's steed had unbelievable strength.  
  
She hit the ground heavily, as darkness took over her consciousness. ***  
  
Surely starving your own child for information would be mind-bendingly cruel, but Ganondorf did not have a problem with it.  
  
He grew increasingly paranoid, his wife was probably against him, and Link was on his way there. He spoke to no one, and his temper had quadrupled. All the servants and slaves stayed out of his sight.  
  
Sho cried silently in his bedchamber. His father hated him, and his mother had gone from his memory. He didn't know how long he would last, his mind empty, as he continued to suffer.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, you've had a nasty bump there..."  
  
Mia slowly awoke, hearing mutterings around her. A small boy and girl leaned over her, trying to make out who it was.  
  
"I'm telling you, she's a Gerudo. She'll mean trouble..."  
  
"She won't...honestly. I don't think she's with Ganondorf, or at least working with him. I have this feeling..."  
  
"Well, I'll have that to blame when we're both chained up..."  
  
Both of them were dressed in green, with strange hats. Mia's head ached, especially as all she could see was green in her field of sight.  
  
Were these kokiri?  
  
They would probably know where that Hero was. She got up slowly as they both stepped back in fear.  
  
"Where is the Hero?" she announced.  
  
The kokiri stopped, and whispered amongst them. "How the heck does she know about Link?" "I don't know...don't ask me?"  
  
She decided to act fast. Pulling a dagger out, she held it against the boy's neck, which turned pale and stuttered aimlessly.  
  
"Leave Mido alone, you fool!" the girl cried, as she mustered up a green ball of energy, "I will defend him with the power of the Sages!"  
  
Mia smirked as Saria approached, bravery showing in her small emerald eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Green energy sparked and danced from Saria's hands, and shot Mia upon her arm. To her surprise, vines snaked out from its core and bound her arm tightly. Yelling, she dropped Mido from her grasp, and hacked through with her dagger just in time.  
  
She glared angrily at her opponent, who glared back twice as hard. For a small girl she was unbelievably tough.  
  
"You've got some guts, kid. With a fighter of my calibre, a kid would have run by now, or passed out in fear."  
  
"Don't patronise yourself" Saria smirked, her hand on her hip, eyes sparkling in defiance.  
  
Mia growled.  
  
She lunged at Saria, dagger drawn. Saria sidestepped, but timed it a microsecond wrong, letting the dagger cut through her shoulder. She almost yelled in pain, but bit her lip till blood flowed, trying not to show Mia.  
  
A green ball held suspended in mid-air, which Saria then grasped. The lights elongated into what looked like a whip, which thorns embedded in it.  
  
As Mia recovered from her charge, Saria knew this was the right opportunity to attack.  
  
She lashed out with the whip, trying to catch Mia's dagger arm. She smiled in satisfaction as it thudded into her arm, Mia yelled as the thorns were slowly cutting off her circulation.  
  
In desperation she lashed out, the vines wrapping tighter as Saria increased the light's intensity. Unfortunately, Saria was extremely lightweight, and was thrown the floor by its momentum, like a game of Tug of War.  
  
She fell heavily onto the floor, Mido gazing on in horror.  
  
"You will never find Link! He's the smartest, most intelligent man I know, and he won't be fooled by you!" She cried, her tunic torn. The whip's energy was fading fast.  
  
These words stung him. Saria, lying on the floor like that. He knew that Saria had slim chances now, and she believed in Link, even if she would be killed. Mido, a man, just stood there and ready to accept that his love would die with that foolish boy in her heart? It would never leave him. He would be haunted with the vision.  
  
Creeping up behind her, he grabbed out for the dagger, as Mia whirled round, angrily.  
  
"Oh, so Mr Forest Boy wants some attention now. Why, is that your love there, rotting away on the ground?"  
  
Mido saw fire in his eyes. With a new burst of strength, he wrestled the dagger off of her. The two pulled with all their strength, although Mia was weakened in that arm.  
  
Saria gasped. Mido was known to be the weakest man in the forest, yet here he was, probably fighting off a Gerudo Elite. She smiled. Mido was a true friend.  
  
Not wasting any more time, Saria concentrated her energy, which would be enough to restrain Mia. However, she heard a yell. Mido was thrown against a tree, his head hitting the trunk.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
She wrapped the whip round Mia, as it tightened. She fell heavily onto the floor, snarling.  
  
"I only want to help you! Ganondorf is planning to kill him, you know!"  
  
"Oh, like I didn't know that the grass is green? Tell me something new." Saria said.  
  
"Look, I think I know a bit more about Ganondorf than you, forest girl! I'm his wife!" she yelled.  
  
Saria gasped, astonished. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"His wife? Honestly, Ganondorf? He doesn't seem to be that sort of person, one who feels.compassion of any sort."  
  
Saria looked quizzically at Mia, who still was trapped in her vine whip. She got up slowly.  
  
"Do you know what he's planning to do with Link? Has he said anything?" She stole a quick glance at Mido's still form, and quickly turned back, and shrugged, "I really care for him, you know."  
  
"Childish sentiments" Mia muttered, "untie me, and I'll tell you all."  
  
Saria glanced round anxiously, first at Mido, then at Mia's tangled form. She couldn't bear to see Link in any sort of trouble, especially of what she didn't know about. Knowing Ganondorf.something fatal.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she muttered annoyed. She hated being controlled, especially by a stranger.  
  
"Fine, let Link be exposed to any dangers. If you believe in how great he truly is, than just leave me lying here and get to your own devices. Of course, Link's trust in the Hylians is quite a large weakness, don't you think?"  
  
Saria's brow furrowed. She blanched, knowing that Mia words were cutting into her every second that passed. After all, she was a kind person; she wouldn't leave her lying around, in pain from the vines. She walked over slowly, shaking in fear, and disabled it. The whip regressed into a green ball, which she then grasped. She didn't put it away, however.  
  
"Come on then, tell me, or else I'll double its intensity. Tell me what Ganondorf is planning."  
  
"Well, he is waiting at the castle, but he had another back up plan. He would use a spy to give him a potion that will boost his power."  
  
"Oh, yeah, like Link would rely on that. What would he need next, steroids?"  
  
"Really? Well, Ganondorf has him all figured out. The Hero has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, and well.all heroes will encounter some problems, both physical and mental."  
  
"So, this potion...it will..." realisation dawned on her as she stuttered in dismay, shaking her head slowly.  
  
Mia grinned.  
  
"You're quite bright, kid" she winked, "but no matter. I plan to rebel against him for what he did for me. It was a matter of principal to carry his child, but then he locked me up there, as a slave. I have every right to betray him."  
  
She got up slowly, and waved her fingers at Saria, still locked in agony and disbelief.  
  
"Better catch him now, while you still can, huh?"  
  
Mido stirred, blinking his eyes, to clear out his blurred vision.  
  
"Now, to that horse...."  
  
Mia muttered, leaving Saria staring into the distance, her world shattering. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Mido got up slowly, his reactions still groggy, and gasped at what he saw. Saria was slumped onto the ground, her head buried in her hands. He could hear sobbing. Why was she so upset?  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly walked towards Saria, and tapped her shoulder lightly.  
  
"What's wrong? Anything that Gerudo woman said that upset you?"  
  
Saria remained silent, but her sobbing increased. Mido, without realising, tapped her slightly harder, which literally broke her silence.  
  
"Mido, please!! Link is going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it! Nothing!!" She screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, eyes reddened with grief.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? By the way you act around him, I wouldn't be surprised if you were pleased by the news. You're just a selfish, empty little man!" She yelled the last part with great alacrity, and then buried her head in her hands. Mido noticed that she was shaking.  
  
"If you want to know, Ganondorf is going to poison him." She muttered, voice muffled by her hands.  
  
Mido stopped still for a second. Sure, Link was never one that he thought he would be concerned about, but poisoned? No one deserved that fate.  
  
"What if he calls you by ocarina? Then you can tell him, can't you? No matter where he is, you can still communicate with him."  
  
Saria rose, a smile hovering on her features, blinking away tears. She ran over and hugged Mido happily.  
  
"Oh Mido, you're such a genius! I'm so sorry about what I said."  
  
"You apologies are accepted of course." He blushed a little under Saria's embrace. He could keep up with this.  
  
Her face creased into one of worry, as realisation dawned.  
  
"What happens if he doesn't play it? Then what will happen?" Tears began to form again self-consciously. Mido wondered if he would have reacted the same way if it were he in the current situation. He knew that it would be of less importance to her.  
  
"Don't give up, Saria. You know he will always ask for your advice." He gulped, slightly irritated. This was totally out of character for him. *** Pressure finally got to Ganondorf's head. Sho was released from his bedchambers, as the wailing inside them drove him mad.  
  
Nothing seemed to calm him down; he needed someone to reassure him that his power was justified; commanding people seemed to keep him alive.  
  
He used to be gorging on power, now he was starved, and needed to source to eliminate the famine. He knew the concept that could rival power. Courage could. Like all bullies or holders of power, courage could easily overcome.  
  
Link.  
  
He snarled, knowing that he would come. Ganondorf was weakened, starved. An open wound.  
  
"Bring the herbalist, now!" He yelled to a passing Gerudo, who hastily obeyed. The plan was being put into action. 


End file.
